


Best Sellers

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When staying over at Gray's, Natsu answers the door to find a package, addressed to a mysterious man named "Graham Fulton", who apparently starred in a best-selling nude calendar some years before. Natsu fails to find the man, but does find his calendar, and can't help but notice he looks familiar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Sellers

“Graham, we’re ready for you now.”

Gray suddenly started to doubt this decision.

_“Do you always fight naked?” asked the suit-clad man who had observed the Ice Wizard take down the rogue monster._

_Gray glanced down his body to confirm that he had in fact lost his underwear at some point in the battle, and chuckled awkwardly. “Hehe, it’s not really a choice to be honest, it’s kinda, uh, habit.”_

_The man raised an eyebrow. “I’d imagine with a body like that, the people around you must like that_ habit _quite a lot.”_

_Gray thought back to all the times Natsu had yelled at him to put on a shirt. Then he thought back to all the times he caught Natsu staring at his chest. “You could say that.”_

_The man smiled a small smile. “Say Mr Wizard, how would you feel about earning some extra Jewels?”_

_“I don’t suck dick for money,” Gray quickly grunted, having been propositioned similarly in the past by men and women who took his state of undress as an invitation._

_The strange man laughed. “No no, nothing sexual. Well, nothing_ inherently _sexual. Just a photoshoot that would take advantage of your…_ talents _.”_

_“You want me to model?”_

_“Naked, yes.”_

_Gray gulped. “Uh, I dunno, that seems a bit, uh, embarrassing.”_

_“You just fought a monster in front of an entire town without a stitch on you.”_

_“But I-”_

_“You can wear a disguise.”_

_“I’m game.”_

But was he _really_ game? Gray wondered as he moved slowly from behind the scenes into the bright light of the studio. The pay was shockingly good, but still…

He was dressed in a tight white shirt, a black tie, and black pants, but that wasn’t the most drastic change. The agency’s makeup wizard was very good at what she did, and went above and beyond in granting his request to not be easily recognised. In addition to the usual touch ups models received, she also convincingly used her magic to dye his hair blond for the day, hide his guild mark, and change his eye colour, before adding stylish glasses for good measure. She had also helped him fashion his modelling alias: “Graham Fulton”. When he asked why they didn’t just pick a name completely different from his own, she had told him that “This way’s more fun”.

And now “Graham” stood against the white backdrop before an army of cameramen, his recruiter, and the director, very much aware that he would have to strip for all of them. While he took small comfort in the fact that they were all men, which normally would allow him to pretend it was just a locker room or a hot spring, that creepy guy with his hand down his pants was starting to piss him off.

“Graham, you ready?” the director asked, snapping Gray out of his thoughts.

“Uh… yeah.”

“Excellent, then let’s give x782 a best-seller. Start by unbuttoning the pants, they’ll need to be almost falling down throughout the shoot ‘til we finally get them off. Loosen the tie as well.”

“R-right,” Gray stuttered as he obeyed, and a few photos were snapped, starting the cycle: Gray would show steadily more skin, pose, get pictures taken, repeat.

“Okay, that’s great Graham, we’re about halfway through,” the director informed him. “Lose the boxers, the majority of the photos will be nude.”

Taking a deep breath, and comfort in the thoughts of how his wallet fattened with every photo, Gray slipped his underwear off, and was immediately hit with the flash of cameras.

“Looking good. Turn around.”

Gray did, and hoped his ass looked good, before smirking as he remembered that it always did. Hell, all of him looked good. With this surge in confidence, Gray turned back around to give the cameras a show to be proud of.

* * *

Natsu strolled around Gray’s apartment in his boxers, whistling cheerfully. His boyfriend had kept him up until very early morning after coming home from a week-long mission, and although he wouldn’t be able to sit comfortably that day, Natsu wasn’t complaining. Waking up at around noon, Natsu had pouted upon finding Gray’s half of the bed empty, occupied only by a note telling Natsu that Gray had headed to the guild to report on his mission, and that Natsu could meet him there later. Natsu had lazed around the Ice-Maker’s home, eating several breakfasts and enjoying the latent smells of their night, until about 1 o’clock when he was beckoned to the door by a resounding knock in the hallway.

“Heeeeello,” Natsu beamed at the startled postman as he yanked the door open, still in too good a mood to come down from his Gray-induced high.

The postman, although visibly surprised by the nearly naked pink-haired man who had greeted him so enthusiastically, maintained his composure. “I have a package for this address. Are you the resident, or a housemate?”

“I’m his boyfriend,” Natsu grinned dopily, enjoying the exasperated expression on the man’s face in response to the Dragon Slayer’s much-too-bright demeanour.

He noticeably strained from rolling his eyes, as he shrugged. “That’ll do.”

Natsu signed off on the package, happily waved to its hastily retreating deliverer, and brought it into the apartment before plopping down on the couch to read the attached card.

“ _To: Graham Fulton,_

_Congratulations on the 10 th Anniversary of your best-selling calendar, Graham! We hope you enjoy your commemoration gift!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Everyone at White Rose Modelling._ ”

Natsu squinted at the message briefly, before concluding that this package must have been delivered to the wrong place, understandably, he figured, as it would be easy to mix up “Graham Fulton” and “Gray Fullbuster” at a glance. He considered simply returning the package to the senders, but upon concluding that he had nothing better to do, decided he would take it to the man himself, eager to meet the man so good-looking that he was apparently the sole star of a best-selling calendar. With this resolve, Natsu picked up the package, marched out the door, got yelled at in the halls for walking around in his underwear, returned to the apartment, cursed Gray for passing on his stripping habits, got dressed, and _then_ headed into town.

* * *

The Dragon Slayer cracked his knuckles and stared intensely at the keyboard before him. Natsu was not one to frequent libraries, but the autonomous Archive Magic Consoles were the best place to research a man he knew next to nothing about, and so Natsu was forced to swallow his pride and venture bravely where no Salamander had gone before, and found himself in the library. Fortunately, the building was quiet, and while few people were scattered around reading, Natsu had the underground Archive Section to himself, meaning no one was around to see his uncertain one fingered typing as he punched “Graham Fulton” into the magical search engine.

Scrolling past several men of that name who didn’t seem to fit the description, Natsu immediately deduced that technology was useless, and was about to leave when the word “calendar” caught his eye, and he quickly clicked it, revealing the cover of the calendar that the mysterious Graham was famous for.

And what a cover it was. Natsu felt his cheeks heat up as he stared at the man. Graham, who it turned out was an attractive blond with glasses, gazed at the camera with a sort of lazy seduction, hands resting on the muscular chest his open shirt revealed. Contemplating how inappropriate it would be to look at the rest of the calendar, Natsu looked at the rest of the calendar.

In January, the shirt came off entirely, but the black tie hung from Graham’s mouth where he held it, as he lay on his side on a deep blue bed. Natsu stared.

In February, he was standing, unbuttoning his belt and biting his lip. Natsu blushed.

In March, Fulton wore a look of longing as he rested a hand on the bulge in his tight boxers. Natsu licked his lips.

In April, there was simply a close-up of Graham’s tragically still clothed ass. Natsu wasn’t complaining.

In May, Graham smirked cheekily over his shoulder with his back to the camera, as he pushed his boxers down just enough to reveal his buttocks. Natsu wiped drool from his mouth.

In June, a front view revealed a, _finally_ , naked Graham Fulton, but the bastard had his hands over his crotch. Natsu impatiently clicked onward.

In July, the hottest month of the year indeed, Graham simply lay on the bed with a relaxed smile on his face, limbs sprawled out, his soft member finally visible. Natsu thanked whatever god was listening for such a bountiful summer harvest.

In August, Graham appeared to be panting, cheeks red, a hand holding his semi-hard cock. Natsu quietly nodded his approval.

In September, Graham was clearly moaning as he stroked his now rock-hard erection. Natsu started to sweat.

In October, the model came with force, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Natsu panted as he stared.

In November, Graham simply lay on the bed, visibly exhausted, covered in his own semen. Natsu adjusted his pants to better suit his growing problem.

And finally, in December, Graham stood in a shower, holding the shower head as he cleaned himself off, grinning with an obvious satisfaction at the camera. Natsu, mourning that this was the last page, couldn’t take his eyes off it.

_Ho-ly **shit** was this guy hot_.

Natsu’s eyes couldn’t get their fill. Having more or less forgotten that he was in a _public place_ , Natsu kept a hand palming his crotch as he stared. While he had yet to find an address for the man to return the fateful package, the Fire Dragon found himself contemplating a new issue: he was in a happy relationship, and was worried about his ability to keep his composure if he ever met Graham Fulton face-to-face and refrain from adultery. This was the first man besides Gray to have such an effect on Natsu, and he didn’t like liking it. Determined to prove to himself that Gray was hotter, Natsu continued his analysis of Fulton, desperate to find a flaw.

_His dick? Shit, it’s perfect._

_His ass? It’s not that gre- fuck, I’m drooling again._

_His chest? Pretty damn nice, but it didn’t have Gray’s guild mark or his sexy scar-_

**_Wait_**.

Natsu leaned in very close to the screen, staring at Graham’s hip. _He… does have the scar? But, how could Gray and Graham- no way._

Natsu moved his gaze to an area of Fulton he had paid very little attention to until then: his face.

Natsu knew that face, and his jaw fell open.

_Dye your hair, put on your glasses, even change your eye colour, but there’s no way in hell I won’t recognise that smirk and those droopy eyes._

_Gray, you naughty boy._

* * *

 

Gray fumbled with his keys with a greater urgency than usual when he arrived at the door to his apartment that evening. It was unlike Natsu to not come by the guild all day without explanation, and despite knowing he was being a bit paranoid, Gray couldn’t help but worry. So when he opened his door to find Natsu flicking through _Weekly Sorcerer_ in the living room, he let out a small sigh of relief.

“Hey Pinky.”

Natsu looked up with a smile. “Hey Graham.”

Gray froze in the middle of hanging up his coat. “ _What?_ ”

Natsu looked at him with an innocently raised eyebrow. “I said _Hey Gray_. What did you hear?”

Gray felt his heartrate return to normal as he threw himself down on the couch next to his boyfriend. “Where were you? I missed you today.”

“Oh, I had to go see this guy named Graham Fulton,” Natsu explained calmly, turning to lie down.

The Ice-Maker tensed up as Natsu put his head on his lap. “R-Really? Who’s that?” he asked, trying and failing to keep the nervousness from his voice.

Natsu continued as though he had heard nothing. “Just a model. A gift basket got sent here for him from White Rose Modelling, isn’t that weird?” As Gray’s eye twitched, Natsu ploughed on. “So, when I found the guy, and explained all this, he gave me something to give to you.”

Gray couldn’t make heads or tails of this story, but decided to indulge it. Maybe Natsu had found another Graham Fulton, maybe the Ice Wizard’s secret hadn’t been revealed… “M-Me? What would that be?”

“In that box on the coffee table,” Natsu informed him, sitting back up.

Hands shaking and mind struggling to comprehend this situation, Gray picked up the small brown box, and looked at the card attached.

“Read it,” Natsu urged, grinning.

Gray unfolded the card and read aloud in a small voice.

“ _Hey Ice Princess,_

_I really enjoyed your calendar, and I thought it was kinda unfair that you got one and I didn’t, since I’m the hotter one and all. So, I figured I’d settle the score._

_Enjoy._

_Nadir Draganov._ ”

Gray didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t that. He chanced a look at Natsu, to find the boy visibly straining to keep a straight face.

“Well?” the pinket asked, voice shaking with contained laughter. “Aren’t you gonna open it?”

Mind gone numb, Gray obeyed, tearing open the box to find, as promised, a calendar. And on the cover, emblazoned with the words “ _Calendar x793: Nadir Draganov_ ”, was a shirtless man, with dark hair and tan skin. Gray might not have recognised him, if not for the sparkling green eyes that stared up at him.

Dumbstruck, Gray thumbed through the twelve months, shocked and aroused by each picture in turn, each one being an image of “Nadir” in a very compromising, very naked, and very sexual position. Gray was so engrossed that he failed to notice Natsu leave the couch next to him. When he finally tore his eyes from the calendar to express his complete amazement to his boyfriend, Gray found him missing. Rising, and noticing a light down the hall, gleefully identifying it as the bedroom, Gray sprinted towards it and threw the door open.

And on his bed lay Nadir Draganov, complete with dark hair and skin, wearing only boxers and a smile. Gray gaped.

“How did you-”

“That makeup wizard’s amazing,” Nadir explained, pointing to two vials, one empty, the other full and sealed. “She made me two potions. One to turn Natsu into Nadir, and the other… well, you can guess.”

Gray didn’t need to be told anything else, and quickly snatched and downed his potion, before looking at the mirror to find his hair lightening to a sandy blonde, his eyes turning blue, and his Fairy Tail mark fading. “Wow, it’s almost perfect. It’s just missing-”

“These?” Nadir hummed, gesturing to a familiar pair of stylish glasses on the bed next to him, before tossing them to the revived Graham Fulton. “So, Graham,” he purred. “Did my calendar get you into the mood?”

“Calendar? Nadir, please,” Graham scoffed, adjusting his spectacles. “That was the menu.”


End file.
